Une loi existe contre notre amour
by Blihioma
Summary: Oz est amoureux de son professeur de mathématique. Ils vont se faire surprendre par quelqu'un et vont avoir de gros problèmes, deux mois avant les 18 ans du petit blond.
1. Partie 1 : Mon amant et moi

**Partie 1 : Mon amant et moi**

**Mardi 19 Juillet 2011 : 9H35**

Oz Bezarius, jeune élève de Terminal malgré sa petite taille et sa tête angélique, écoutait le cours avec beauuucoup d'attention. Non... En fait, le cours ne l'intéressait pas vraiment voir même pas du tout, mais par contre le professeur était bieeen mieux, oh oui ! Un corps fin et musclé, des cheveux noirs comme le plumage des corbeaux noirs, deux yeux mordorés comme des petits soleils, une peau presqu'aussi pâle que la neige et un doux sourire tendre et chaleureux. C'était son professeur de mathématique [pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les maths, désolé, mais ça donne envie de faire des maths avec lui en prof !] Monsieur Nightray Gilbert, Gil' pour les intimes, comme Oz par exemple...

_« Monsieur ? Je n'ai pas compris l'exercice 91 ! »_

Oz lui faisait un de ses sourires charmeurs et angéliques. De son côté, Gilbert se demandait ce qu'il avait fait au bon dieu et à la volonté de l'Abysse pour mériter pareil châtiment que d'être/

**DRIIIINNNGGG !**

Tous les élèves se dépêchèrent de sortir dans la cour pour rejoindre leurs amis, laissant ainsi le beau professeur de maths souffler un peu. Vraiment tous les élèves ? Et bien non... Il y en avait un qui n'avait pas quitté la salle de classe et qui, au lieu de sortir, c'était installé sur son bureau, regardant le fessier de son professeur bouger. Ledit professeur ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le petit blond aux yeux émeraudes étaient encore présent dans la salle, en train de le regarder comme on regarde sa friandise préférée.

_« Oz ? Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? C'est pour ton exercice ? »_ Demanda le professeur de mathématique.

_« Ne faite pas l'innocent, vous savez parfaitement pourquoi je suis là, sensei. »_ Répondit le blond d'un ton espiègle.

Il descendit de la table et s'avança vers le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais. Celui-ci trébucha sur l'estrade derrière lui. Il se cogna la tête contre la table et gémit. Oz monta à califourchon sur l'homme plus vieux que lui. Il caressa sa joue et joua avec l'un de ses mèches de cheveux.

_« Allons sensei, arrêtez de jouer aux saintes-nitouches. »_

_« O... Oz ! On est à l'école... ! »_ S'affola Mister Nightray.

Oz ne le laissa pas trouver d'autres excuses et l'embrassa. Gilbert essaya d'abord de le repousser, mais il se laissa gagner par la vague de chaleur, petit à petit. De son côté, le blondinet maltraitait ses douces lèvres qu'il aimait tant. L'une de ses mains tenait la joue de l'homme en dessous de lui, tendit que l'autre glissait sous sa chemise, caressant son torse.

Il le libéra enfin pour reprendre leur souffle. Le professeur de maths avait les lèvres rougies par se baiser, les joues rouges aussi et le souffle erratique. Lorsque son élève s'installa plus confortablement sur ses hanches, il poussa un gémissement de plaisir à une sonorité :

_« Oz... »_

_« Hm ? Vous voulez quelque chose ? »_ Il accompagna ses mots par un frottement de bassins.

Un nouveau gémissement. Une braguette s'ouvrit. Des doigts frôlant un tissu et l'instrument en dessous par la même occasion. Un second gémissement plus fort.

_« Je n'entend rien, sensei. »_

Oz savait que son homme ne dirait rien, trop timide et gêné pour ça. Mais il aimait le taquiner, c'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire. Il descendit de son enseignant, ce dernier retenant un gémissement de frustration, et baissa son pantalon sans l'enlever complètement. Il prit son membre tendu et gorgé de plaisir pour le masturber. Gilbert se mit à pousser des petits cris sous cette douce et plaisante torture. Le blond s'assurait de les faire baisser en intensité en l'embrassant encore et encore. Sa main experte ne tarda pas à faire jouir l'adulte.

Le petit blond lécha avidement la semence sur sa main, bien en vu de son amant. Ledit amant vira immédiatement au rouge cramoisie. Oz sourit, il adorait aussi voir son visage tout gêné. C'était un régal. La sonnerie retentie et Gilbert, toujours aussi rouge, se dépêcha de se rhabiller. Une fois debout, Oz embrassa sa joue et lui susurra d'une voix pleine de promesses :

_« A tout à l'heure, sensei. »_

Il récupéra son sac et partit, laissant son professeur préféré dérougir tranquillement.

Oz n'oublierait jamais le jour où il avait rencontré Gilbert. Il venait d'emménager avec sa petite sœur, Ada, et son oncle, Oscar. A ce moment-là, Gil' avait quatorze ans et lui dix ans. A cet âge, le blond ne faisait que bêtises sur bêtises et rien ne l'intéressait.

Un jour, Oscar avait du emmener sa sœur à l'hôpital à cause d'une chute dans les escaliers. Oz avait été confié d'office à leur jeune voisin, Gilbert Nightray. Au contact de sa gentillesse, le blond avait d'abord développé un intérêt pour cet adolescent sensible. Avec le temps, cet intérêt c'était lentement mais sûrement changé en amour, malgré leur quatre ans d'écarts.

Cependant, Gil', lui, ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Oz avait mis ça sur le compte de sa timidité, même s'il aimerait bien l'entendre dire... Il espérait que ce serait pour bientôt...

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Voilà la première partie de cette petite fic en deux ou trois parties ! (Il faut que j'écrive la partie 2 pour savoir...)<p>

Vous savez pourquoi Gil' ne lui a pas dit qu'il l'aime ?

**Une Reviews** ? xP

(_Partie 2 : Vidéo compromettante_)


	2. Partie 2 : Vidéo Compromettante

**Partie 2 : Vidéo compromettante**

**Mardi 02 Août 2011 : 20H55**

Pour la ixième fois, Oz venait frapper à la porte de son amant officieux. Personne n'était au courant de leurs relations : ni son oncle, ni la famille Nightray. Gilbert avait longuement insisté sur cette condition. Le blond n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais il avait respecté sa demande.

Lorsqu'il arriva ce soir-là, Gilbert préparait un bon diner, comme à son habitude. Il savait que son élève ne venait jamais avant 21h00 pour le laisser faire son travail post-école. Cependant, quand il arrivait enfin, Oz avait très faim et des fois il préférait manger du Gil' s'il fallait attendre.

Le professeur faisait alors toujours un repas avant que son amant se décide de le rejoindre. Il laissa le poulet continuer à tremper dans son jus et alla ouvrir à Oz.

« Bonsoir Oz. »

« Bonsoir, sensei. »

Dès qu'il fut introduit dans l'appartement, le blondin laissa tomber le vouvoiement et le "sensei", une autre condition du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux, lorsqu'ils étaient ailleurs que chez lui.

« Tu avais prévu de faire quelque chose pendant ces vacances Gil' ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« J'ai eut des places pour une croisière ! »

« Et tu vas y aller avec qui ? »

« Avec toi, crétin ! »

« ... Hein ? Mais... Mais... Mais je n'ai jamais fait une croisière... »

« Raison de plus. De toute façon, je n'accepterais aucun refus ! »

« ... D'accord... »

Vous l'aurez tous comprit, Oz était le dominant du couple mais pas du lit. Gilbert était son esclave, il lui obéissait et cédait à toutes ses demandes ou ordres. Sauf lorsque le petit blond lui demandait de lui dire cette phrase magique qui lui remplirait le cœur. Gilbert avait une raison en béton, mais il ne voulait pas blesser Oz. C'était son petit soleil et il ne voulait pas qu'il s'éteigne.

« On mange quoi ? » Lança le blondinet de dix-sept ans.

« Du poulet et de la salade. »

Oz et Gilbert mirent la table et mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien. Sous la table, par contre, le blondin ne restait pas inactif. Il faisait du pied à son amant. Évidemment, avec un Oz seul dans une pièce et un Gil' tout rouge, la soirée se termina dans le lit du professeur. Leurs corps et leurs lèvres s'unissant encore et encore dans une dance sensuelle. Et pour une fois, ce fut le bel homme aux cheveux de jais qui la mena.

**Mercredi 24 Août 2011 : 19H37**

Oz Bezarius et Gilbert Nightray rentraient de la croisière. Ils s'étaient bien amusés et Oz avait pris des tonnes de photos de son amant pour sa "collection personnelle" comme il disait. En tous cas, ce petit voyage les avait beaucoup rapprochés.

Ils marchaient côte à côte en direction de l'appartement du professeur. Cependant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, quelque chose les attendait. Deux hommes en uniforme de police faisaient le pied de guet de chaque côté de la porte de Gilbert.

Celui-ci s'avança, tout de même sceptique.

« Monsieur Gilbert Nightray ? »

« Euh... Oui ? »

Oz resta en retrait, ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. » Fit l'un en lui menottant les mains dans le dos.

« Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tous ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous devant la justice. Vous avez le droit de prendre un avocat pour votre défense, sinon il vous en sera commis un d'office. »

Tout en lui annonçant ses droits, les deux policiers le firent descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Devant celui-ci se tenait une voiture de police.

« Avez-vous bien compris vos droits ? » Finit par dire le policier qui ouvrit la portière arrière.

« Ou... Oui... » Murmura Gilbert.

Oz les avait suivit, délaissant ses valises et son sourire. Il se planta devant le deuxième policier.

« De quoi est-il accusé ? »

« De détournement de mineur, jeune homme. »

« Mais... C'est impossible ! Gil' ne ferait jamais ça ! »

« Nous avons une vidéo le prouvant et nous avons identifié son partenaire comme mineur. »

« Elle est peut être monté de toute pièce ! »

« La vidéo a été étudiée et ce n'est pas le cas. »

Le policier écarta Oz de son chemin et entra dans la voiture. La sirène fut activée et le véhicule s'en alla, laissant un blond au visage déformé par la surprise et la tristesse...

_À suivre..._


	3. Partie 3 : Le procès

**Partie 3 : Le procès**

Gilbert Nightray avait été arrêté il y a maintenant deux semaines. Son avocat avait réussit à le faire sentir, mais pas à faire retirer les charges contre lui, malgré l'absence de plainte. Ce que ne savait pas son avocat, c'est que le mineur avec qui couchait son client sur la vidéo n'était autre que son cher neveu, Oz Bezarius. Car l'avocat de Gibert était Oscar, l'oncle du petit blond.

Gibert était donc libre mais surveillé par la police jusqu'à date du procès. Ce dernier était prévu pour le 26 Septembre 2011. Oz lui rendait tous les jours visite, se plaignant du vieux remplaçant. Ils n'échangeaient que des langoureux baisers, au grand damne des deux amants qui se manquaient profondément.

Concernant le procès, Oz avait réussit à faire partie des témoins. Il avait embêté son oncle jour et nuit pour parvenir à ses fins. Il avait même préparé un long discours si besoin. Il savait déjà qu'il allait falloir éviter de répondre du tact au tact pour causer plus de problème à son amant. Le blond comptait aussi dire toute la vérité sur leur relation.

**Lundi 26 Septembre 2011 : 14H30**

Le jour du procès arriva enfin. Oz était nerveux, tout comme Gibert. La séance commença et Gilbert du jurer sur la Constitution Française de ne dire que la vérité. Il fut ensuite interrogé...

« Monsieur Nightray, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Dites-nous pourquoi s'il vous plait. »

« Je suis là parce que j'ai eut des relations sexuelles avec l'un de mes élèves, que quelqu'un nous a surprit, nous a filmé et a envoyé la vidéo à la police. »

« Vous regrettez ? »

« Je dois dire la vérité, alors je vous répondrais franchement, non. Parce que je l'aime. »

Oz rougit du bout des orteils jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. C'était la première fois que Gilbert lui disait ça, même si c'était de manière indirecte.

« Mais est-ce que cet enfant innocent avait des sentiments réciproques ? »

« Oui et d'ailleurs, il n'a pas porté plainte. »

Gilbert se retint de dire qu'Oz n'avait rien d'un enfant innocent et le blond avait faillit se lever d'un bond pour clamer haut et fort son amour pour le tout jeune adulte.

« Vous avez tout de même commis un crime, malgré l'absence de plainte. »

« Mais s'il était consentant, ce n'est plus un crime. »

L'avocat vira rapidement au rouge carmin devant cette réponse qu'il qualifiait intérieurement de "insolente".

« Le détournement de mineur est un crime, que le mineur soit consentant ou non ! »

« Ah... »

Oz fut ensuite appelé à la barre. Ils passèrent la vidéo et l'avocat commença à le questionner, pensant l'avoir bouleversé.

« Oz Bezarius, c'est bien de vous qu'abuse l'accusé, Gilbert Nightray ? »

« Oui, même si je pense que je suis plutôt celui qui abuse de sa gentillesse. »

Oscar, à côté de Gilbert, faillit s'étrangler : il n'était pas au courant que c'était avec Oz que son "client et voisin" couchait.

« Expliquez-vous, monsieur Bezarius. » Ordonna l'avocat, dérouté par sa réponse et son grand sourire.

« Ce que vous avez vu, c'est lorsque ce n'est pas moi qui lui force la main. Si vous voyez ce qui se passe en vrai, je ne pense pas qu'on en ferait un procès. Là, c'était un jour où il n'était pas timide sur le moment. »

Là, son oratoire resta muet. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de réponse. Même Gilbert était assez surpris, mais il devait s'y attendre avec Oz. L'avocat se reprit tout de même.

« Monsieur Nightray vous force-t-il à dire ça ? »

« Gil' ? Pff... Comme s'il pouvait forcer quelqu'un... ça se voit que vous ne le connaissez pas. »

« Et si c'était vous qui... ! »

« En plus, lorsqu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble, j'avais seize ans et quatre mois, donc j'étais sexuellement majeur. Sans compter que j'étais consentent à 500% ! » Le coupa le blond.

« Avez-vous au moins des preuves de ce que vous avancer ? » S'énerva l'avocat.

« Le relevé bancaire qui a augmenté pour acheter les préservatifs. » Dit-il très sérieusement.

Au final, les jurys déclarèrent Gilbert Nightray non coupable, surtout grâce à l'importante quantité de réponses irréfutables débitées par Oz Bezarius. Ce qui fit tout de même le plus d'effet, ce fut la majorité sexuelle du blondin. Oscar avait beaucoup crié, mais Oz et Gilbert avaient réussit à le convaincre de les laisser vivre leurs vies. Surtout que maintenant, Oz était majeur.

_Fin de cette petite histoire ;)_


End file.
